Austin & Ally! Alaphabet One Shot!
by 99angelkitty
Summary: Sorry if I can't spell! But these are 26 one shots aboy A&A! Rated T for possibly later!
1. List

Heyyyyyyyy

Okay so I decided to do a series of One-shots In Alphabet form!

SO here is the list of the 26 (or more maybe later) of the one-shots!

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Disney Channel, Austin & Ally, or Ross Lynch (sadly!)

**After Life**

**Baby Sitting**

**Cowboys**

**Death**

**Elephants**

**Florida**

**Gloria**

**Hospital**

**Iguana's**

**Joking**

**Kindle Love**

**Love like Woe**

**Marriage**

**Non-stop**

**Office Depot**

**Perfect Life**

**Queen Ally**

**Radio**

**Sad**

**Tommorow**

**Umbrella**

**Victory**

**Without You**

**Xbox**

**Your Smile**

**Zip Code**

I will probably update daily or every few hours!

~Madi


	2. After Life

FIRST ONE SHOT!

**WORD: ****After Life**

**GENRA: ****SADISH/ HAPPY**

_This takes place when Austin & Ally are 30 and they have 3 kids_

_Names: Amanda (12), Alexander (9), Abby (4)_

_They are talking to the kids!_

"Kids can we talk to you?" Ally asked

The kids ran down the stairs to the kitchen

"What's up Mom, DAD!" Amanda glared at her dad.

"Well we wanted to tell you if anything ever happens to us we want you guys to be okay with it. Don't be too sad we want you to remember us not morn us!" Austin exclaimed.

"Dad you are so annoying!" Amanda yelled and walked out of the room.

"What happened to her?" Austin wispered to Ally.

"I think you should talk to her Daddy!" Abby said.

_Austin ran to Amanda's room!_

"Knock knock!" Austin walked in the her room

"Get out Austin!" Amanda said.

"Austin Austin since when have you called me Austin?" Austin screamed!

"Dad I meant Dad" Amanda shook scaredly

_Just then Ally ran upstairs to see the Austin yelling!_

"Austin honey calm down why dont you take Alex and Abby to get ice cream!" Ally sighed

"No I'd rather talk why don't you call your dad to take them..." Austin told her

"Okay I'll go call him!" Ally ran downstairs.

10 MIN LATER!

"Kids Grandpa Dawson is here to take you out for ice- cream" Ally told them

"YAYYYYYY!" The kids left.

"Amanda why are you angry at your father!" Ally

"Well DAD over here should know" Amanda

"Amanda what do you mean?" Ally asked looking at the silent Austin

"Nothing it does'nt matter!" Amanda replied as she ran out of the room, walked down the steps and ran out the door!

_1 hour later!_

"...Thanks Mom...yeah its ok...tell her i'm sorry...uhm hmm...bye." Austin was talking to his mom.

"Ally bad news...Amanda is so upset she is gonna stay at my mom's tonight." Austin told her.

"Oh thats okay, well at least she is safe!" Ally sighed.

"Yeah but what if she does'nt want to come home... EVER!" Austin started to tear up!

"Well lets hope she won't think that!" Ally cried.

_The next day!_

"What do you mean Amanda you want to move in with your grandmother!" Ally had been crying.

"Mom, It's easier to live with grandma and grandpa Moon! I'm sorry!" Then Amanda hung up.

_Everyday Ally cried herself to sleep, she did'nt blame Austin but she was angry at him_

_Austin never talked to Amanda ever again..._

_But Ally talked to her every weekend._

_When Ally was 70 and her daughter was 58_

_She asked why Amanda was angry at her father_

"Amanda will you tell me what your father did." Ally croaked

"Yeah he ruined my date with one of the cutest boys in school!" Amanda replied.

"A DATE! That is why you were angry at him!" Ally screamed.

"Well yeah!" Amanda felt bad.

_Amanda decided that the next day she would go and apologize_

_But that night..._

_"_Austin I love you! Tonight is the night."  
>"Ally I love you! I know!''<p>

_That night they died peacefully in their sleep holding hands!_

_At their funeral..._

"I never even got to tell Dad i'm sorry!" Amanda cried.

_The other kids cried._

"But Dad said to remember them not to mourn them! So lets not cry too much."

_Austin and Ally talking_

"We taught them well did'nt we!" Austin smiled

"Yes and Amanda always talked about you every time i visited." Ally smiled.

"Then We Should Go To The AFTER LIFE" They both said, eachother and walked into heaven

_Amanda heard a little voice that said "It's Okay"_

**Sorry If this is too sad but I thought of this when I was bored! I know most people don't like critics but I think it helps me do better stories! So if you have any comments or thoughts click the little button that says 'review' ! Thanks and I will put the next one shot up tommorow! Just to let you know it was supposed to end happier but I liked this! **

~Madi


	3. Babysitting

Heyyyyyyy

**Word: Baby Sitting**

**Genre: Love**

_Austin needed money to pay back all the stuff he broke_

_So he put up a flyer for babysitting_

_The next day he got a response_

_He told Ally he had a job and it was that night_

"Austin be careful! This is someone else's kid! DO NOT UNDER ANY CIRCUMSTANCE TEACH THE KID TO DRUM WITH CORNDOGS!" Ally started to giggle.

"Ally calm down I'll be careful!" Austin laughed.

_That Night!_

"Why thank you Austin for comming on such short notice" The mom said.

"Oh No Problem I love Kids!" Austin told her

THE PARENTS LEFT

"Hey Alexis wanna come down from your room. I can make snacks!" Austin hoped she wouldnt want any snacks. He cant cook.

"Ugh ok but, I'm not hungry!" Alexis ran downstaires.

"OMG your..." Alexis screamed.

"Austin Moon I know, do you want a autograph" Austin smiled proudly

"No I don't like your music, but my sister does. She has a huge crush on you." Alexis replied

''Oh heh heh you have a sister am I babysitting her too!" Austin asked

"No she is 16 like you and she should be home any minuite." Alexis grinned

"Oh is she hot!" Austin screeched

"No way! UGH.." Alexis laughed

_Just then Ally walked in the door._

"Hey Alexis I'm home." Ally Yelled

"Oh hey Ally! That babysitter is here and you wont believe who it is!" Alexis viciously grinned

"Uhh Austin You are babysitting my sister?" Ally asked

"Ally I did'nt know you had a sister and I also did'nt know you liked me!" Austin looked at her.

"You guys know each other this is awkward. I'll be in my room!" Alexis ran upstairs

"What do you mean Austin!" Ally was nervous

"Your sister told me you have a huge crush on me!" Austin gave Ally a hug!

"Austin maybe I do a little just a little or alot IDK!" Ally sighed

"Well that's a good thing because I feel the same way" Austin kissed Ally.

"I'm so glad I took a job at Baby Sitting!" Austin smiled.

_Hey so this one was a little happier _

_It was kind of cheesy but o well_

_If you have any comments _

_click the little button _

_down there!_

_~Madi_


	4. Cowboys

**WORD: Cowboys**

**GENRE: Adorable **

_Austin was in love with Ally and was gonna do anything for her_

_and he means anything._

"Dez for the last time I'm too nervous to tell Ally I like her!" Austin wisperd.

"I thought Austin Moon never got nervous!" Dez snapped back.

"Oh shut up! But your right, yet there is something about Ally that is different from all the other girls!" Austin would'nt shut up.

"AUSTIN, shut up dude."Dez yelled.

"Sorry but Ally is amazing..." Austin talked again

"Ugh I give up! Austin I get it I feel the same way about Trish!" Dez said softly

"Yeah I know but your dont have any fears or a brain!" Austin

"Ouch, maybe I don't have a brain but you don't need to be fearless to tell the truth!" Dez

Then Dez Left the Room

Austin went to go talk to Ally.

She was crying.

"Ally why are you crying."

"Oh it's nothing I just poked my eye with my pen"

"Oh really and where is that pen!"

"Um I don't know let me look."

"Nope you are not getting away that fast! Allison why are you crying now tell me before I steal all the pickles in the world."

"You would'nt dare!"

"Try me!" Austin smirked

"Fine well when I was growing up my parents were always fighting and I never got a birthday party." Ally sighed "Kinda stupid I know but I always wanted 1" Ally giggled

"No not stupid at all! For your 16th birthday you are gonna have the best birthday party you ever had!" Austin smiled

"Ove corse I will!" Ally laughed

"Because I'm planning it!" Austin felt loved.

"No because this will be my first one!" Ally looked at his sad face. "But I know even if I always had one this would be the best."

Austin smiled "Really?"

"Really!" Ally actually thought Austin liked her for a minuite.

_Later that day _

_Austin ran to Trish_

"Trish help I'm gonna have a birthday party for Ally but IDK what theme!"

"Ok Austin calm down when Ally was little she used to say she wanted to be a cowgirl and have a cowboy come and sweep her off her feet. Put her on his horse and ride of into the sunset!" Trish exclaimed

"That's genius I know exactly what to do!"

_2 weeks later _

_on Ally's birthday._

"Are you sure you want to be a cowboy Austin?" Dez asked.

"Yes she wants a cowboy then i will be her cowboy!" Austin sounded genius.

"Okay but be careful, don't get hurt and don't let Ally get hurt!" Trish yelled.

_4 hours later_

"Austin today is my birthday why did you call me to a petting zoo..." Ally asked

"SUPRISE!" The crowd yelled out.

"OMG! Austin your the best! How did you know I always wanted a cowgirl party!"

"I guessed and Trish told me!''

"Aww your the best!"

"Ally why dont you hop on this horse with me?" Austin stated

"Ok" Ally hoped on Butters he horse.

"Ready Butters lets go!" Austin said

"Aww look Dez, Austin is riding Ally into the sunset...wallpaper. Sheesh you never did anything like that to me!" Trish punched Dez in the Arm.

"OWWWW!" Dez rubbed his arm.

"Ally I love you!" Ausin screamed

"You love me Austin!"

"YES I DO!"

"Well good news because I love you!"

"Good"

"Lets go into the sunset wallpaper Cowboy!"

**I wanted to thank the nice commentors! I told everone It was ok to put mean comments yet they still put all nice comments! **

**SO THANKS TOO**

**GINA **

**CTIGER**

**4EVERYOUNG**

**AND**

**EMERALGREENLOVE!**

**Thanks to you allz**


	5. Death

**WORD: DEATH**

_Austin has bad news and_

_does'nt know how to say it_

"Ally bad news no...Ally can we talk no...Hey Alls no..." Austin talked to himself in the practice room

"Are you ok Austin?" Ally walked in on Austin.

"Oh yeah fine!" Austin ran down the steps and out of sonic boom

"Wow that was weird even for Austin!" Ally told herself.

Ally ran down the steps just as Trish walked in

"Hey Ally why was Austin crying?" Trish asked

"What Austin was crying! IDK I came up the steps and he was talking to himself..." Ally stopped herself

"I better go find him, Trish look after the store." Ally knew that was a bad idea

Ally ran out the store and found Austin crying at the food court!

"Austin why are you crying!"

"Oh it's nothing Alls, I got something in my eyes."

"Ok so tell me why your crying this time tell me the truth!"

"Fine but I better show you"

Ally hoped in Austin's truck and Austin drove to the nearest hospital.

"What are we doing here Austin!"

"You will see''

Austin walked to the recepitionist

"Hi who are you here to see" The woman Asked

"Diana Moon, I'm her son!" Austin said

Ally knew it was bad when Austin asked for his mom

"Ok room 314"

"Thanks

The 2 walked down the hallway

"Austin I'm so sorry what...what happened?" Ally felt bad

"My mom...uh..she has cancer." Austin started to cry

"Oh my gosh! I'm so sorry again!" Ally sighed

"It's ok but that's not the worst part. Today in 5 min. they are pulling her life support plug." Austin could'nt hold back the tears

"Austin you don't realize how bad I feel for you!" Ally said

"It's fine, but I wish they would give her more time!"

''What do you mean?"

"Well, since my Dad left when I was 3 there is'nt an adult to say not to pull the plug!"

"Where will you live, Austin"

"I don't know, I might move to NY with my aunt."

"No Austin you cant leave! You cant. I have an idea. Move in with me and my dad!"

"I could'nt ask for you to do that! But if you want me to!"

"Yes. Austin listen Dez told me you have a crush on me and I wanted to say I like you back!"

"Really!" Austin knew he should be sad but he felt a little happy

They walked in to say goodbye to Diana

"Hey mom I know there is only 2 min. left for you on this world. But I wanted to tell you I love you and I'm glad soon you won't be in any more pain!" Austin had tears rolling down his face. "Mom if you can hear me this is Ally. She is my girlfriend. When you go I'm gonna move in with her. She is nice." Ally started talking

"Hi , I'm so sorry this is how we met but I want you to know your son is amazing. He is nice and I will take good care of him" Ally let Austin say goodbye

"Mom I love you Goodbye. Before you go I want to tell you something Dez did this morning, so he started to..." The machine stoped beeping and was gone forever

Austin was crying.

"Austin i'm sorry I bet she was a great Woman."

"Yeah she was. Everyday I told her stuff about you and she always wanted to meet you."

Ally smiled a little

_That Friday_

_At the funeral_

_All of Austin's family_

_came_

"Diana Moon was a great Woman. She was survived by her son Austin. Everone who met Diana loved her and is sad she left." The minister stated.

_After the funeral _

_At Ally's house_

"Oh Austin dear are you sure you don't want to move in with Me and your cousin Amanda?"

"I'm sure Aunt Mona my girlfriend Ally wants me to move in with her."

"Ok well be safe"

Then all the family left

"Austin I love you I'm sorry about your mom but I'm glad we can see each other more!" Ally said

"Ally you are the best girlfriend a guy could have. I'm gonna miss my mom but I think she is looking down at me and smiling"

_And with that Austin & Ally went to bed_

_In heaven Mrs. Diana Moon_

_looked down at her son_

_and smiled!_

_The End!_

**This is dedicated to all of the kids who have lost a parent from cancer. A few years ago My Grandmother died of Lung Cancer at the age of 66! She had smoked for over 30 years. She had suffored from cancer for 15 months! When I lost her I was sad but it made me think what about all the kids who had lost a parent! Maybe from a type of cancer where they did nothing wrong. What better way to send a message then to create a story! If you know someone who has lost someone important in their life from cancer tell them it's ok and be there for them. If you have lost someone important to you from cancer then I have a message for you 'In honor of that person you lost think of them happily not sadly!' And i'm so sorry for your loss!**

**~Madi**


	6. Florida

Heyyyyy

**WORD: Florida**

**Im gonna worn you this wont end happily like my other ones**

**It ends sad and you might cry**

**But then again you might not**

_It was one of the hottest days in florida_

_so the gong decided to go to the beach_

_Ally & Trish got a tan_

_while_

_Austin & Dez had a few tricks up their sleaves_

"Ally it's a beautiful day for the beach!" Trish smiled.

"You got that right! Wait what happened to the sun?'' Ally sat up

"3" Dez gulped

"2'' Austin grinned

"2 1/2, 2 3/4, 2 and 1/2 of 3/4!" Dez said confused

"Dez...1" Austin laughed as they dumbed wet sand** (AN: Which was now goopy mud) **all over the girls.

"Ugh Austin what is wrong with you!" Ally yelled

"Dez whats wrong with you...wait dont answer that I already know you dont have a brain!" Trish stormed away and Dez followed Screaming "Sorry hun please forgive me!"** (AN: I love it when they date!) **

"Oh and I assume your gonna apologize too!" Ally got angry

"Well if I don't apologize, you wont let me live this down" Austin replied to his girlfriend.

"Austin. I don't think you have ever said anything that mean to me!'' Ally started to cry.

"No Ally wait I did'nt mean it like that!" Austin kissed Ally romantically

Ally pushed him back

"Oh I see how it is! You think you can fake apologize and kiss me then it will be all better!" Ally stopped crying and got angrier

"Well kind of yeah! But I wasnt faking. I truely am sorry!" Austin smiled

"Aww ok" Ally kissed him but as soon as she did Trish stormed up

"Oh Ally you wont believe what Dez told me! This was all Austin's idea and he wanted you to break up with him!" Trish yelled not calmly

"What Austin why would you do that! Ally could'nt fight the tears

"Wait why did you say that Dez, Ally that was all a lie! Why would I want to break up with you and if I did why would I then want you back!" Austin giggled

"Umm...I guess your rig..." Ally sighed but was cut off

"No wait!" Dez cut in. "Austin did'nt want to break up...but he has too! His dad told him, he didnt want Austin famous. But with the four of us we will make him!" Dez wispered

"So he did'nt break up with me he broke up with all of us!" Ally cried

"Ally Im sorry blame my dad not me! Wait no don't blame my dad it's my fault. When I was little he told me he did'nt want me to be famous, or my family famous! I guess it has something to do with bad past! **(AN: DONT WORRY ABOUT IT. I DIDNT FEEL LIKE MAKING A REASON!)** When I told him I met you and I might be famous, he told me don't get my hopes up and if some how I do get famous..." Austin explained but dez cut in. "Which he did!" Everyone stared at him. "Sorry go on!" Dez stepped back.

"Ok well If somehow I do get famous he would have to pull the plug on my career. When he saw how many people loved me...he told me I had to find new friends because hanging out with you guys was gonna help me get lots more famousability!" Austin sighed and Ally cried alot.

"Ok well I guess we all will be on our seperate ways." Ally tried to hide the tears

And with that the four split up forever.

Ally went to work

Trish went to her new job after being 3 hrs late

Dez went to find a bird but tripped over a rock

Austin went home.

The End

JUST KIDDING!

"Wait we cant just leave" Ally yelled to the four

They ran over

"What do you mean my dad said..." Austin was confused

"I know what your dad said but we have to convince him to let Austin stay with us!" Ally smiled at her brilliant plan

AND WITH THAT THE 4 LEFT THE BEACH HOLDING HANDS AND WALKING TO AUSTINS HOUSE

THEY WERE ALL SMILING!

**Ha I tricked you! Yeah so I didnt want to do a sad story and I thought it wold be funny to do a story that everyone thought would be sad!**

**~Madi**


End file.
